1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hunter camouflage devices and more specifically it relates to a hunter concealment system for effectively concealing a hunter without physically interfering with the hunter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hunter camouflage devices have been in use for years. Conventional camouflage devices have various forms and structures such as but not limited clothing, sheet material, partial enclosures and full enclosures.
The main problem with conventional camouflage devices is that they require a significant amount of effort to remove before attempting to shoot a gun. Another problem with conventional camouflage devices is that they sometimes interfere with the hunter while the hunter attempts to fire the gun. Another problem with conventional camouflage devices is that they often times do not automatically open for the hunter to be freely exposed.
Examples of patented devices which may be related to the present invention include U.S. Pat. No. 5,579,820 to LePage et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,323,530 to Smith; U.S. Pat. No. 5,903,997 to Jacob; U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,159 to Latschaw; U.S. Pat. No. 5,592,960 to Williams; U.S. Pat. No. 3,799,608 to Smutny et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,751,936 to Zibble et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,264 to Radig; U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,352 to Sayles; U.S. Pat. No. 4,581,837 to Powlus.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for effectively concealing a hunter without physically interfering with the hunter. Conventional camouflage devices do not provide an effective system for camouflaging a hunter and allowing the hunter to easily fire a gun.
In these respects, the hunter concealment system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of effectively concealing a hunter without physically interfering with the hunter.